


Training course

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Male - Freeform, Out of Shape, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Workout, getting fat, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Since the summer had been really fattening for Junkrat, Mercy decided to compare some old info on Junkrat to now, Reaper goes along with Junkrat too. Knowing full well the result will not be good for either of them.





	Training course

**Author's Note:**

> more reaptire? more reaptire.

Something for today featuring our gluttonous Reaper and chunkrat and maybe some Roadhog. This is for y’all and me as it helps me become less stressed and happy. So uh, enjoy my little indulgent mess? I love the idea of chunkrat fitting into his old harnesses and gear, just seeing that blob do it now hehe...

—————————

“Do I really have to do this?” Junkrat groaned, pulling his shorts up past his waist, or at least trying to.

“Yes Angela needs to check up on you! Especially since you’ve been gaining so quickly” Reaper said, walking up behind his boyfriend reaching out to grab the large belly that jutted out in front of him.

“Well I’m not the only one who’s been getting pretty fat this summer” Junkrat grinned, turning around to grope Reaper’s belly and kiss him.

“That’s why I’ll be going too” Reaper nodded, putting on his mask and his sweatshirt. When he tried to zip it up though the zippers couldn’t even meet at the front of his belly. Yeah, this summer has been pretty fattening.

Unlike most people, Junkrat and Reaper did not try to get the ideal summer bod. They spent their days laying around and gorging on endless amounts of greasy foods that made their round bellies puff out just a little bit more last their waist.

They haven’t gone to a real checkup in quite some time, but this was the closest that came to it. Mercy wanted Junkrat and Reaper to go through a simple training course and see how they compared to how they did when they were so thin and strong. It’d also let them know if Junkrat should ever be... relocated in the event that he becomes Winston’s size. His new peg leg had worked for a long time, but Junkrat’s gaining had worried mercy about the stability of the prosthetic leg.

Reaper would go to, he didn’t have to do it unlike Junkrat, but he just wanted to see how much things have changed since he piled on so much weight. Reaper knew that he probably wouldn’t like the result that would happen, judging by his struggle just to walk his way to the training course with Junkrat. Reaper’s flabby gut protruding out of his tank top and sweatshirt, juggling and wobbling with each step.

Roadhog was with Mercy when the two arrived, his arms were crossed and giving a chilling stare to Junkrat behind his gas mask as the now bigger Junker waddled his way over, “let’s get this over with” Junkrat huffed, already sweating just from the short walk.

Mercy took note of this and wrote it down, “if you say so. Also, do you mind if you wear your gear as well. Just to see how it would look” Mercy said, standing back to show Junkrat’s gear that was used in battle.

“I’m sorry Gabe but your uniform had so many rips and tears in it that it was practically in shreds. We saved the belt for you though” Mercy said, handing over Reaper’s utility belt.

Reaper sighed, “thanks” he grumbled, pulling the belt around his extremely wide ass and buckling the belt at the last notch. That still wasn’t enough as it pressed deeply into Reaper’s stomach, which also started to spill over it as well. His whole waist pinched as Reaper tried to make it more comfortable. He recalled the time where he tried to fit into his old uniform, even with all the help he got Reaper still struggled to fit in it. Then everything just started to tear.

Junkrat grunted as he buckled his belt around his waist, his face cherry red from struggling to do the job. If Reaper’s belt fit on him bad, this was like and adult trying to fit in a child’s clothes. The tightness made Junkrats belly somehow look bigger! Not to mention the extra chest straps he had to put on, digging into his chest. “Ya sure I had to use me old stuff?” Junkrat asked, attaching a few mines to his belt.

“We figures that your old harnesses wouldn’t fit around your size, so we got the largest straps that we had” Mercy said.

“It’s just that your lard ass is apparently to big for them. Even I can still wear them fine!” Roadhog added.

“Yeah roight, I’ve seen your gut had grown bigger. No way you can fit in it tubby” Junkrat replied, sticking his tongue out at Roadhog.

“I wouldn’t be talking at all” Roadhog huffed, walking up to chunkrat and lifting up the gigantic belly and letting it go, watching as it slapped against Junkrat’s waist and jiggle and shake for what felt like eternity.

“Ok! Let’s not get heated up shall we? Junkrat are you ready?” Mercy intervened, stopping the potential argument. It seemed that the more Junkrat had grown, the more he fought with Roadhog. She would definitely need to get them together to talk things out. After all, their supposed to be inseparable right?

“Sure doc” Junkrat said, sliding his rip tire into place as he got ready. The weight of the riptire used to hunch his back and weigh him down, he’d always feel it when he put it on. Now it felt like nothing, his big and heavy gut is the thing that weighs him down now, it hunches his back forwards too. It just felt like he had a pretty big meal and felt so much slower than he already was.

“Go!” Mercy shouted, and Junkrat and Reaper ran, or waddled their way to the course as fast as they could. The first thing was a few simple shooting targets, it was still a breeze for Junkrat obviously because of his drag launcher. Reaper was still a pretty decent shot, it started off pretty well for them.

Next came a muddy little patch of dirt they had to cross. Reaper struggled a little bit, he almost kept losing his balance due to his heft beer gut. But it wasn’t too bad compared to Junkrat, whose prosthetic leg did not help him in the slightest. Slipping and falling almost the whole way, Junkrat was covered in mud by the time he got out of it. When Roadhog watched this happened it reminded him of a fat pig rolling around in the mud to keep cool.

Still, sweat covered their extra large bodies as they struggled their way through the challenges. Some required jumping fences or climbing walls and others called for crawling under some barbed wire. There was lots of running involved. If when Junkrat used his concussion bombs to give him lots of distance, his weight made him go not as far as he liked to. Reape’s phasing abilities didn’t help him either.

Both were getting incredibly tired as they made their way through the course. Their legs ached and shook slightly as time went on. Becoming weaker and weaker as they panted for more air, needing to take more and more breaks to rest up.

In the end the two’s time for finishing the course was nothing to be proud about. In fact, it might’ve been the longest recorded time in Overwatch history. Both Mercy and Roadhog were crossing their arms when eventually the two made it back to them. Covered in mud and sweat and incredibly tired and aching.

“17 minutes, Jamie when you joined Overwatch your time was around 4 minutes and Gabe, yours was around 3 minutes. I think this shows just how out of shape you two are” Mercy scolded, looking up and down at Junkrat and Reaper’s extremely large frames.

“It’s still shocking to see just how much weight you guys managed to pile on. Honestly it’s inhuman to see Jamie go from a twig to a tree trunk in less than a year!” Roadhog huffed, poking Junkrat’s belly.

“You used to be so fit and healthy Gabe. Now look over yourself, look at all the damage eating that junk food did to your bodies. I don’t understand how you guys could get off from being so wide” Mercy scoffed, patting her clip board against Reaper’s taut belly.

“If ya don’t like what we enjoy than we can just room in with Winston!” Junkrat argued, taking off his riptire and harnesses, revealing the marks that were left on by them.

“Fine do that. Then just end up like the damn ape yourself! You’ll obviously get to that size anyways” Roadhog grumbled, getting into a stare off with Junkrat, belly pressing against belly.

“Well let’s not do something we’ll regret ok? Jamie and Gabe are still vital to planning our missions. Even thought they are obviously not fit enough to fight in the battlefield anymore” Mercy said, pulling Roadhog away from Junkrat.

Reaper didn’t say anything, just looking down over his extremely pudgy belly. Now it just looked so big and fat he couldn’t take his eyes off of it, “let’s just go hit the showers Jamie, you’ve been standing too long today anyways.” Reaper eventually spoke up, grabbing Junkrat’s muddy hand and pulling him back towards base and to the showers.

Nothing was spoken between the two as they showered silently, cleaning the mud and sweat off their squishy bodies and just trying to relax after such a stressful workout.

It wasn’t until they finished showering and they grabbed their towels and were drying themselves off by the mirror when Junkrat spoke up again, “Hey Gabe. Don’t let what they say get to ya yeah? You look perfectly fine with all that weight on. Who gives a shit?” Junkrat said, notching Reaper’s silence.

“It’s not that. I’m fine with how big we are, it’s just I never noticed how big I actually got. It’s fucking crazy how I’ve managed to get such a hairy gut on me” Reaper said, wrapping a towel around his waist and placing his talons on his gut.

“I feel that too sometimes, especially over the holidays. I blew up, and I still am! Now we can can get fatter together huh?” Junkrat reassured, groping Reaper’s belly and kissing his boyfriend.

Reaper nodded, looking in the mirror to examine himself. Noticing how rounder and softer he looked. Noticing how his belly hung lower past his waist, but was stopped when Junkrat grinned and put Reaper’s mask over Gabe’s face. Then wrapping and arm around Reaper and pressing his belly into Reaper’s.

“Look at us! We have a new record of having the longest recorded time to complete a training course in Overwatch history! Now if that doesn’t show us how big we’ve gotten then I don’t know what does” Junkrat joked, leaning forward and pressing his belly up against reaper even more.

“I think we’re the best looking couple around” Reaper grinned behind his mask, looking in the mirror at himself and Junkrat, belly to belly.

—————————

That last scene in the showers was purely self indulgent as I really really wanna see Junkrat and Reaper in towels after a shower, belly to belly as they rub their fat guts.. I can dream though....


End file.
